


Post Heavenly Fire

by RavensCAT



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e17 Heavenly Fire, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, based on the promo for s03e18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Alec takes Asmodeus up on his offer of getting Magnus his magic and immortality back, he isn't quite expecting the shock he receives.





	Post Heavenly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is written in between study sessions for my finals so please ignore the mistakes. Most likely going to be three parts or I may make it two. Idk yet. Tomorrow is my last exam so I'll figure it out them. I haven't watched the new episode yet so no spoilers and I didn't want to influence myself and wanted to get this up first. Hope y'all enjoy my first Malec fic. XD

“I can’t do this anymore!” Alec yells.

Magnus stares at him with bleary eyes.

 _Make it hurt._  “I can’t be with someone who’s a mess! You don’t deserve me.” Alec is dying as he watches Magnus. “I’ve been by your side through everything! I’ve always been there but you can’t see that! You don’t appreciate it! You’ve clearly decided your alcohol is more important to you than me!”

“Alexander...”

“No Magnus!”

 _Break his heart to save his life._ Alec clenches his hands in fists and keeps going, “I can’t... I’m done. I’m the head of the institute, I can’t be with someone who can’t even control his emotions. Who keeps lashing out! What will people say when they see who I am with?! You know what Magnus, you were right, I fell in love with the high warlock of Brooklyn not this pathetic person that’s standing in front of me.”

Magnus’ face crumples and Alec might as well have stabbed himself in the heart. He can’t be here any longer or he’s going to breakdown.

“We are done, Magnus.” He says as he turns around. His eyes fill with unshed tears.

“Alexander! Alec! Please! I’ll be better! Don’t leave...”

Alec chokes on a sob but he forces himself to keep walking. How can he do this to his one true love. He should be there for him but Magnus feels he’s nothing without his magic. Magnus deserves everything good in the world and if that means Alec has to breakup with him for him to get it then he’s going to do that.

*

“I hate you!” Izzy yells at him through her tears after Alec tells her what he did.

“Izzy...”

“How could you do that to him? He loves you with everything and you just broke his heart and left him alone?! He was drunk, Alec! What if he does something stupid! How could you ruin the one good think you had?!”

Alec’s eyes widen in fear as panic overtakes him, he never thought about that.

“Izzy... I... I didn’t think about that. Please can you check up on him? Please Iz.”

Izzy nods and turns to leave.

“Iz...” Izzy looks at him, “Please don’t tell him why.”

Isabelle sighs but nods, “I won’t big brother. Not until everything is better.”

*

Everything did not get better. In fact it got worse.

Asmodeus had helped get Magnus’ magic back but he had this darkness around him whenever Izzy, Simon, Clary or Jace had seen him. It wasn’t something that someone did to him but it was more of choice. From the heartbreak.

It was official something was not right with Magnus when one day a gorgeous looking man with dark hair falling into his bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile walks into the institute. 

“Who are you?” Alec asks as he sees the shadowhunter walk into the room.

Izzy, Clary, and Jace all look toward him.

“Alec Lightwood, I’d say it’s a pleasure but I’d be lying, especially considering how badly you broke my fiancé’s heart.”

“Fiancé?” Alec asks confused.

“Yes, fiancé. Anyways, I’m only here to give you my wedding invitation since you are the head of this institute and this is the city I’m getting married in and all.”

Alec grabs the card and his eyebrows shoot up when he reads the names. No this can’t be right.

*Damon Aldertree weds Magnus Bane*

Izzy gasps beside him.

“Wait, Aldertree... are you related to Victor Aldertree?” Izzy asks.

“He’s my father.”

“He never told us he had a son.” Izzy says.

“He doesn’t need to tell you everything and I’m glad he didn’t especially after you sent him to the guard!”

“So what?! Is this some kind of payback?!” Alec yells stepping up to Damon.

“Consider it whatever you will, it’s me getting married to Magnus just remember that.” Damon smirks.

Alec growls and punches him cutting open Damon’s cheek.

“Alec!” Jace grabs him and pulls him back with Simon’s help. “Alec, calm down. This isn’t going to help.”

“Oh no, keep going, it’ll just make Magnus worry over me more. I love when he takes care of me... so sweet and gentle but firm at the same time...”

“Shut the hell up!” Alec yells, “You won’t get away with this! I won’t let you!”

Damon laughs, “See you at the wedding.” He says before walking away.

Alec is seething, how can Magnus do this?! He’s got his magic back but why marry Aldertree’s son?

“Does he hate me now? Is that why he’s marrying that stupid Damon? Just to get back at me? To hurt me like I hurt him?” Alec sobs.

Izzy pulls him into a tight hug, “Alec, no. It’s not your fault. You did it to help him...”

Jace wraps his arms around both of them and Clary and Simon join in as well.

“We’ll figure it out, Alec. You’re not alone, okay.” Jace says, holding his parabatai tighter.

*

Magnus storms into the building and Alec is shocked. Ever since their breakup Magnus had steered clear of the institute. He hasn’t stopped helping them but only when they came to him and only for a favour in return. Except Alec, Alec had never went to him. He couldn’t face him after everything he did.

“Alexander we need to talk!” Magnus growls.

Alec flinches, Magnus has never talked to him like that before and it’s unnerving. He now sees what his family meant when they said there was something dark around Magnus.

“Magnus...”

“How dare you lay a hand on Damon!”

Alec’s eyes widen, “Magnus... please... let’s go to my room.”

Magnus sighs snapping his fingers and dropping them into Alec’s room.

“Explain yourself!” Magnus says, “What gave you the right to lay a hand on him.”

Alec doesn’t answer, instead he takes in Magnus. It’s been four months since he’s seen him. Magnus looks like he used to when Alec first met him although he looks slightly weary around the edges.

“Magnus… I missed you…” Alec says.

“Are you serious, Alexander? You broke up with me. Don’t pretend to have missed me now that I have my magic back.” Magnus says.

Alec looks away, he doesn’t know what will happen if he tell Magnus the truth. What if Asmodeus finds out? What if he takes Magnus’ magic back. He can’t do that to him. Not now. Not after everything. He takes a step back, turning around ready to walk out of the room.

Magnus waves his hand and the door slams shut, “No. You are not leaving.” He says crowding Alec.

Alec turns around and stumbles back a couple of steps not expecting Magnus to be so close.

“Magnus…”

“C’mon shadowhunter, I don’t have all day for you to explain yourself.”

Alec has never seen Magnus so cold.

“I… you’re getting married?” Is the only thing Alec can ask.

“I am… Damon is wonderful and supportive. Especially when I was at my worst. Which is why I would like to know why you hurt him?” Magnus’ cat eyes flash.

Alec clenches his jaw, “He… he was being an asshole. He deserved it.”

“Like how I deserved it when you left me?”

Alec’s eyes fill with tears, “Magnus please… I’m sorry. I had too.”

“You had too?” Magnus laughs, it’s cold and emotionless. “You didn’t have to do anything.”

“Magnus…” Alec ponders for a minute, debating whether or not to tell him. He can’t, the risk is too great. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you how sorry I am and I want to tell you the truth but I can’t. The risk is too great but please… believe me when I say that Damon isn’t right for you. He’s just using you to get back at us for putting his father in jail.”

“I know Alexander.” Magnus replies calmly.

“Y…you know? Then why are you doing this?!” Alec yells.

“I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Nothing to lose? Magnus are you serious? You’re going to be married to him! You don’t even love each other.”

Magnus shrugs, “They made a deal with me I couldn’t refuse.”

“Magnus, what deal could be so good that you would throw everything away for it?” Alec asks.

“I don’t have much to throw away now do I?”  
  
“Magnus, please don’t do this. He’s just using you to hurt us…” Alec pauses as realization hits him, “You want to…”

“I want to what?” Magnus asks.

“Hurt me… that’s why you are doing this, aren’t you?”

Magnus doesn’t say anything and that’s all the answer he needs. The contained tears finally overflow as he stumbles back a couple more steps.

He was right, Magnus wants to hurt him like he hurt him.

“Magnus please, I beg you. Don’t ruin your life. Your first marriage and you are going to marry someone out of spite.” Alec says.

Magnus looks at his tear stained face and then looks away.

“I’ve made up my mind, Alexander.”

“Magnus please. I… I love you. I can’t watch you do this to yourself.”

“Then tell me why you left me?!” Magnus yells.

“I can’t! Asmodeus… if…” Alec pauses. He’s already said too much.

“Asmodeus? My father? What does he have to do with anything?” Magnus asks.

Alec refuses to speak.

“Alec, look at me.” Magnus says.

Alec hesitantly meets his eyes.

“Tell me from the start. This is your last chance.” Magnus says.

Alec’s lower lip quivers.

Magnus’s gaze softens, “Alexander, you don’t need to worry about him. I killed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh don't murder me please. I'll fix it. I promise. Hope y'all enjoyed. Lemme know what you think. :D Love y'all. Once again, I haven't watched the new episode yet because I didn't want to influence my writing and I've been dying studying so there's that. XD


End file.
